


Down At The Beach

by Chozin_Yi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bikinis, Cowgirl Position, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fanservice, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, Loli X Shota, Lolicon, Long Hair, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Requested Story, Shotacon, Showers, Speedos, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: When Rebecca and Mokuba take a little vacation, they both meet some new friends. However when a storm hits and they're both separated, both parties spend some special time together. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning) (Lolicon Warning)
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba/Original Female Character(s), Rebecca Hopkins | Rebecca Hawkins/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Down At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Down At The Beach.

A Yugioh Duel Monsters One-Shot.

A Mokuba x OC and Rebecca x OC Lemon.

(Requested Story)

Hey Everybody! Welcome back, and I'm here with a story that was requested through PM's on FanFiction by a fan, so my friend, I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh not the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shotacon and Lolicon.

Now for the good stuff!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah! Beach time!" A black haired boy shouted in excitement, running down from the Hotel to the sandy shores, a blond haired girl around the same age as him following behind.

They both stood at the edge of the sand, taking in the view of the beautiful white sand on the shore and the bright blue ocean seemingly endless.

Both by appearance, and personality, you normally wouldn't expect theses two young ones hanging out together. The boy, as mentioned before had black hair, which was also long enough to reach the bottom of his back, grayish-purple eyes, and was dressed in a white tank top with blue jeans and black sandals. He was currently carrying a duffle bag with towels, sun block, and a change of clothes. His name was Mokuba Kaiba.

The girl, as mentioned had blond hair tied into two pigtails, red glasses, and blue eyes, was dressed in a powder blue sun dress with white flip flops and also carried a bag with her own towels, suntan lotion, her bikini, and extra clothes. Her name was Rebecca Hawkins.

"It looks like no one's around though." She mentioned, seeing that the beach was pretty much barren.

"Yeah, must be because of that storm warning we heard on the taxi's radio earlier. But hey! We got the whole beach for ourselves until then!" Mokuba said, shrugging and then heading off to the nearest hut with a pair of lawn chairs under it.

Rebecca followed with a smile, setting her own bag onto a chair as Mokuba put his on the other.

"It was nice of your older brother to book this trip for us." She mentioned.

"Yeah, but only because he's too busy running Kaiba Corp. to come, so he asked me to bring someone else." The raven haired boy said as he spread a towel out on his chair.

"Why did you ask me though? Why not Yugi?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I kinda wanted to hang out with someone my own age for a change." He said, scratching his head before rummaging through his bag, only to find something out. "Aw man! I forgot to bring my swim suit!"

He scrambled through his bag, but to no avail, his trunks were nowhere to be found.

"Hey hey! Calm down! I'll just go buy you a pair at the gift shop. They should have plenty." Rebecca reassured him, getting up to hurry back to the Hotel.

"Oh, you're a life saver Rebecca!" Mokuba exhaled, lying down on the lawn chair in relief.

He waited patiently for her to come back, sitting down and kicking his legs as he stared out into the sea. He then heard footsteps approaching and he turned to face her, but then had something thrown in his face, blocking his view.

"These were the best I could find. Don't complain!" He heard Rebecca say sternly coming from his right.

He took the discarded item off of his face, only to blush in embarrassment to see that Rebecca got him a freaking speedo!

"What the heck Rebecca!? I can't wear this!" He complained anyway.

She sighed and looked at him sternly.

"Well sorry! But that's all they had! If you wanna go butt naked, fine!" She told him loudly, now rummaging for the swim suit she DID remember to bring.

Mokuba grimaced looking at the red speedo in his hands.

*10 minutes later.*

Rebecca, now dressed in a frilly pink bikini was now in the water, collecting seashells as Mokuba stayed under the hut, a towel covering his lap as he pouted.

Rebecca looked up at him, and groaned.

"Mokuba, for the last time, the beach is barren! No one's gonna see you!" She told him for the umpteenth time.

"I don't care! I feel so exposed wearing this thing." He complained.

"It's fine! Besides, even if someone saw you, they shouldn't complain since they sell those things right there in the gift shop!" She reminds him.

Mokuba still refused to budge.

Getting fed up, Rebecca sauntered over and grabbed his arm, hoping to get him off his ass and come into the water.

"Rebecca! Ow! Stop it!" He said, trying to break her grip.

"You can't spend the entire trip hiding under a towel! We came to the beach to have fun and your ruining it for yourself!" Rebecca said, pulling harder.

"Stop! Ow! You're gonna break my arm!" He complained.

"What's got you guys all fired up?" A female voice came, approaching them.

The arguing youngsters paused and were taken aback by the pair of newcomers who interrupted their argument.

A boy and girl both around their age stood facing them. They both seemed to have spent a lot of time under the sun, indicative of their tanned skin. They also looked almost identical, both with the same faces, blue eyes and even the same black hair, long enough to reach the smalls of their backs.

But it was their wardrobe that kinda took them both for a loop. One of them was clearly a girl, but wore a powder blue bikini that someone her age REALLY shouldn't be wearing, making her seem like a pre teen floozy. The other guy, who was clearly a boy judging by his shirtless, we'll toned for his age torso, but he was wearing quite a tight speedo, an obvious bulge clear in the front.

"Uhhhh..." Mokuba and Rebecca both said, not sure how to respond or process these two clearly unashamed twins. 

"You guys see anything you like?" The girl teased, doing a sexy pose and making both of them blush.

"How about I introduce ourselves? My name's Yuri, and this is my sister Hanako." The boy introduces them both.

"Um, nice to meet you?" Rebecca says, unsure.

"Why are you two dressed like that?" Mokuba asked, embarrassed.

"We just like to show off. We're not embarrassed by our bodies, who cares if someone sees?" Yuri said proudly, hands on his hips.

"Yeah! There's nothing wrong with you wearing a speedo, be proud! Show everyone you got nothing to hide!" Hanako encouraged, Mokuba now feeling a little braver.

"So you really don't think it's a big deal?" He asked to reaffirm.

"Of course not!" Hanako said.

Mokuba thought about it before nodding his head, he put the towel down and stood up, his body clad in only a red speedo now on full display in contrast to the dark blue one Yuri wore. He felt a little braver now that he was actually letting himself be seen, but now standing right in front of Hanako and the girl's scantily clad body, she giggled seeing Mokuba's ever growing problem.

Mokuba blushed furiously and tried to resist the urge to grab the towel again while Rebecca was looking away, red faced and thinking to herself: "Did I really just see that!?"

"Hey don't be upset bro! We're both boys, we can't help it sometimes, nothing to be embarrassed about!" Yuri comforted him, clapping him on the shoulder.

"C'mon you two! Let's go play some volleyball!" Hanako encouraged, grabbing a ball and heading towards the nearest net.

Mokuba and Rebecca looked at each other and shrugged before following after Yuri who was heading to join her.

The game lasted for an hour, both teams lobbing the ball back and forth repeatedly until with one last hit to the ball, Rebecca sent it flying and Yuri just barely missed it, signaling that her and Mokuba won.

The twins congratulated them both and then raced them to the water, where both groups splashed around and swam in the sea. Yuri and Rebecca were playing catch with a beach ball in the water as Hanako and Mokuba were jumping waves.

It went on until Rebecca threw the ball too hard and it flew out into the open sea.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed.

"I got it!" Mokuba said, swimming after it.

He managed to get to it and tossed back to them, when suddenly, a huge wave came and slammed into him, knocking Mokuba underwater.

"No! Mokuba!" Rebecca cried for her friend.

Yuri and Hanako rushed ahead and both swam out to get him, managing to find him and Yuri held onto him as they swam back to shore.

Laying him on the sand, Yuri started pumping his chest while Hanako was holding his face and giving him air. Rebecca looked on in worry for her friend.

Thankfully, Mokuba coughed and got the water out of his system and was able to breath normally.

"He should get some rest. Rebecca, could you get me your room card so I can take him there?" Hanako asked the blond girl.

Rebecca nodded and rushed to her bag to get the key card and handed it to the tanned raven head.

Hanako thanked her and helped Mokuba to his feet as she lead him back to the Hotel, grabbing her and Yuri's bag on the way and bringing Mokuba up to his and Rebecca's room, unlocking it and bringing him inside before having him lie on the bed.

Meanwhile, back at the beach, Yuri and Rebecca were eating at the snack bar, Yuri eating a big pretzel and Rebecca eating a stick of chocolate covered cheese cake, her and Mokuba's bags hanging from her shoulder.

"I can't thank you or your sister enough for saving my friend." She told him.

"Glad to help. We both took CPR classes so we knew what we were doing." Yuri explained before taking another bite of his pretzel.

"I wonder if he's doing okay, being alone with Hanako. Don't you think we should've gone with her?" Rebecca wondered.

"It's fine, Hanako knows what she's doing." Yuri reassured her.

Just then, they both heard the distant rumble of thunder and droplets began to fall from the sky, gradually getting stronger.

"Oh crap! We gotta get to shelter!" Rebecca said worriedly.

"Come with me! My sister and I have a cottage we rented down this way!" Yuri insisted, rushing with Rebecca to a cottage that was up on stilts to avoid flooding, heading up the stairs and leading her inside.

Back at the Hotel room, Hanako was looking outside at the downpour from the balcony.

"Yikes, it's coming down hard!" She noted.

"You think Rebecca and Yuri are okay? They might've gotten caught in the rain out there." Mokuba said, lying on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure. Yuri and I rented a cottage near the beach so I bet he brought Rebecca there." Hanako said as she walked over and turned on the T.V.

The newscaster said that the storm would probably last until late at night.

"Seems like we're gonna be separated for a while." Hanako noted, looking down at the raven haired boy sprawled out on the bed.

"Well, as long as they're safe, I'll be fine." Mokuba said.

Hanako smiled and stood up from the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Is that fine?" She said.

"Yeah, go ahead."

The tan girl smiled and headed into the bathroom, stripping off her skimpy bikini and stepping into the shower. She washed off all the salt water and sand on her skin and shampooed her long hair.

When she was done, she dried off and put her bikini back on and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Mokuba fast asleep on the bed, his taut, speedo clad body out for her to see. She couldn't help but be drawn to him, every inch of bare skin looked so, arousing.

She quietly walked over and knelt over him, taking in the sight of him, from his peaceful, sleeping face, down to his boyish torso and lastly to the curious bulge in the front of his speedo.

Face flushed and warmpth spreading in her tummy, she gently reached out and rubbed every part of his bare skin she could touch.

Just then, he started to wake up and Hanako quickly pulled away and acted like she just got there.

"Hey Mokuba, I'm done with my shower, so you can go take on if you want to." She said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I could use one. I need to get rid of the smell of seawater anyway." He mentioned, getting up and heading into the bathroom.

Hanako sat on the bed and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She was feeling a little itchy down there and she wanted it to stop, but at the same time, she wanted it to stay. She then looked over at the bag she brought and remembered that her brother Yuri had an extra speedo in there. Suddenly, she really wanted to have Mokuba try it on.

She waited until he was done, and came out with a towel around his shoulders, long raven hair dripping wet and now back in his own speedo since Rebecca took his bag and didn't have a change of clothes.

"Hey uh, Mokuba?" Hanako said, getting his attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" 

"I know this might be odd, but could you try this on?" She asked shyly.

Mokuba was a bit taken aback.

"Isn't that your brother's? Why do you want me to wear it?" He asked.

"I think it might look good on you. Please? For me?" She asked, eyes bright and a small smile adorning her face.

Mokuba thought it was an odd request, but considering she saved him from drowning earlier, it probably wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright then." He agreed, taking them and stepping back into the bathroom.

He switched his red speedo with the blue one Hanako gave him, but found that they were not a good fit for him. He stepped back out looking really uncomfortable.

"I don't think these fit me really good..." He said.

Hanako almost got a nosebleed from looking at him.

They looked so damn tight on him. The waistline barely went past is pubic area and you could clearly see his butt crack in the back, plus they were chaffing a lot around his thighs.

And dear lord that bulge!

"Why do you keep staring at me!?" He shouted suddenly.

Hanako broke from her trance and shook her head.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I thought those really would fit you. I guess I was wrong." She said in what she hoped was a convincing voice.

"Well, I guess I can't blame you, at first glance it seems like Yuri and I would be the same size." Mokuba figured.

He let out a yawn.

"Still tired I guess?" She asked.

"Little bit." He said.

"Why don't you go change again then come lie down for a bit? Actually, I'm a little tired myself." Hanako said as she pat the bed next to her then yawned as well.

Mokuba did so, heading into the bathroom and struggling to get that tight ass speedo off and changing into his own before heading back out and finding Hanako fast asleep on the bed.

Seeing her all spread out, her tan body in such a revealing bikini that just barely covered her modesty, exposed for him to see.

Mokuba gulped before climbing into bed on her left and tried to close his eyes, but being so close to her body and her face, hearing her breathing on his nose, he couldn't help but stare.

Just like earlier, he felt that familiar tightness in his pants and his face blushed. Now he definitely couldn't sleep like this, that's for sure. Even though Yuri told him earlier that it's just a normal thing that happens to most boys, but he didn't entirely understand what exactly it was.

He did figure that it must have something to do with being so close to Hanako and that she wore such an inappropriate swim suit. All he knew was that last time it happened to him, rubbing himself seemed to help. It felt nice, and it did make it go back down.

He decided he needed to do just that, since he can't sleep without some relief.

Quietly, he pulled the front of his speedo down and let his junk out, taking himself in hand and quietly jerked off next to the sleeping girl. He couldn't help but be drawn to her body the more his hand moved, it's like looking at her bare skin somehow made it better.

Despite chewing on his lip to keep himself quiet, Mokuba let out a few pants and little moans as his hand gilded up and down his boyhood, catching Hanako's attention.

The female twin gently opened an eye, just enough to see but to also make it seem she was still asleep. She tried not to giggle at the sight before her. Mokuba on his side next to her, eyes closed and moaning a little as he jerked himself off.

'He has such a cute member.' She thought to herself, feeling her lower body getting hotter and the itch in her loins coming back stronger.

She watched him out of the corner of her eyes for a few minutes and took in every detail of how Mokuba masturbated. While clear that he's no expert, he knows what feels good. A soft peeling of the foreskin, diddling the tip with his thumb, paying special attention to the underside.

She couldn't hold back, without warning she reached over and grabbed his stalk, scaring the daylights out of him.

"WHA THE-!?" 

"Shhhhhh!"

She shushed him and moved his hand out of the way and started stroking him herself, Mokuba being so entranced by the feeling of someone else touching him in so intimate of an area.

"Does that feel good?" She whispered.

Mokuba nodded silently. She rolled on to her side facing him and arched her leg, letting him get a good look between her legs.

"It feels good when I'm touched there too. If I help you, will you do the same for me?" She asked, feeling moist now.

Mokuba couldn't believe that she wanted him to touch her too! He had never even see what a girl looks like down there, let along touch her!

He nodded vigorously and Hanako smiled, letting go of him and lying on her back, Mokuba doing the same. She grabbed the sides of her bikini bottoms and Mokuba did the same with his speedo.

"3, 2, 1, go!" She said, both of them tossing their undergarments away and onto the floor.

Mokuba never thought that he's be naked in front of a girl before but now that she was stroking him again, it just felt so right! 

She took his hand and put it at her girlhood, Mokuba intrigued by how smooth and wet it was.

"Just rub me right here, especially right here!" She whispered excitedly, having him feel up her vulva and especially making sure he felt the nub just above her urethra.

Mokuba watched with interest has he toyed with Hanako's precious area, making sure to rub that bump she showed him, which she really seemed to by, evident by her pleasured moans. Likewise, she made sure to do exactly what she watched him do before as she gave Mokuba his first ever handjob, Mokuba panting more and more as she went on.

"Ooooh yes! Mmm! I have had SUCH a crush on you Mokuba!" She confessed as he toyed with her clitty.

"Really?" He said, bucking his hips slightly.

"Yeah, I've seen you on T.V. during the opening of Kaiba land. That suit you wore made you look so handsome!" She admitted, legs now starting to squirm.

"Wow, that's pretty cool actually! Thanks for telling me!" Mokuba replied with a smile, feeling a warmth filling his lower body.

Their fondling continued on as they drew closer and lips touched, embracing in each other with a lip lock, soon getting tongues involved as they explored each other's mouths and their arousal grew and grew.

"Hmm! Mmm! Mmng! Mng! Bah- Hanako! I'll feel-! I'm gonna-! Uraaagh!" Mokuba groaned loudly as he reached his first ever orgasmic high, bucking his hips into her hand as his seed landed on his toned stomach.

"Oh Mokuba! Eeyahhhhh!" Hanako cried asthe hot feeling on her hand made her lock her legs and clamp onto his hand, her own bodily essence covering it.

They laid together, trying to catch their breath and recover from their fading bliss.

"That... That was awesome!" Mokuba panted. 

"Was that the first time you came?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah, I rubbed myself a lot before, but never until THAT happened!" He confirmed, smiling at the tan girl.

Hanako giggled and looked down, seeing his length still standing tall.

"You wanna do it again?" She asked.

Mokuba smiled and nodded vigorously, eager to do it again.

"Let's do it the real way then!" She said, sitting up and then removing her bikini top and revealing her modest B-Cups.

Mokuba's eyes widened. He had never seen a girl's naked breasts before, so this was an eye opening experience.

He watched with interest as she climbed over him and straddled his waist, right above his boyhood. He looked closely as she took him in hand again and rubbed it against her entrance.

"Hey, look at me." She said, snapping her fingers and getting his attention.

Mokuba and Hanako looked into each others eyes as he felt a hotness consuming him, eyes popping and jaw dropping as he watched her face contort in ecstasy, eyes lidded and chewing her bottom lip with a gleeful smile.

She leaned down and pressed her chest into his, hard nubs poking him as she embraced his young body, Mokuba wrapping his arms around her, wanting to be closer with her, needing to feel her naked body on his own.

"Kiss me!" She whispered lustfully.

Once again they locked lips and their tongues went crazy, sucking and exploring every crevice as Hanako began rocking her hips on top of him, grinding their lower bodies together in lust filled harmony. Mokuba lowered his hands and took hold of her rump, squeezing and kneading her plump flesh.

Every bump and grind they made sent feelings of bliss and magic through them, both of them moaning into each others mouths as the bed creaked and skin slapped against skin.

Mokuba moaned louder as he felt that feeling again, like a balloon swelling up in his body, ready to burst.

"Hanako! I'm gonna-! It's happening again!" He cried after breaking the kiss.

Hanako got her hips moving faster and faster, wanting him to explode within her as her moans reached a peak along with her pleasure.

"Gaaaahhhaaaah!" Mokuba gasped as the balloon popped and he let the flow out inside her, Hanako embracing him again and smothering him in kisses.

When they were done, Hanako climbed off of him and turned around while laying on her side, feeling it necessary to clean him up. She then took him into her mouth and bobbed her head, Mokuba loving the feeling of her tongue dancing around his member. He looked to the side and lifted her leg up to gain access to her core and return the favor.

They moaned into each others loins as Mokuba felt himself rising in her mouth, Hanako sucking and smacking her lips as she tried to milk him orally. He licked up her juice and toyed with her nub, Hanako squeaking a little with every prod with his tongue.

Once again, they reached a mutual high and Mokuba sighed as he felt his essence release into her mouth, Hanako loudly swallowing each drop.

She sat up and lied down next to him, embracing him closely and nuzzling him like a cat would.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Uh huh! That was sex, wasn't it?" He guessed.

"That's right!"

"No wonder adults keep this secret. It felt so special." He said in wonder.

"Yep. Let's just sleep for now..." She replied, feeling tiredness overcoming her.

Mokuba silently agreed and pulled the covers up to cover their naked bodies. Hanako smelled his long hair, loving the smell of the shampoo he used earlier.

"You smell like coconut. Yummy yummy yummy..." She said as she motorboated his hair before drifting off, Mokuba closing his eyes as well.

(Meanwhile)

At the cottage where Yuri brought Rebecca, the blond girl removed her water stained glasses and undid her pigtails, letting her long hair down and shaking her head like a dog.

"That rain sure is coming down hard." Yuri noted, watching the downpour from the window and wringing out his long hair.

"Do you think Hanako and Mokuba will be alright?" She asked.

"I'm sure they will. Hanako knows what she's doing." He replied.

"I don't think the rain's going to stop anytime soon. We may be apart from them for a while." Rebecca noted.

"Then I guess we might as well find something to pass the time." Yuri suggested.

Rebecca nodded and went to look inside her bag, taking stuff out and setting it on the desk, like sunblock and extra towels. Yuri notices a CD in her bag, and wonders what it is.

"What's that CD for?" He asked.

"Oh this? Heh heh, it's kinda embarrassing to admit, but an older friend of mine has been teaching me how to dance, and this CD was kinda of a gift from her." She explained to him, blushing a bit.

"Wow, you can dance?" He said, impressed.

"A little bit, yeah..." Rebecca admitted, feeling a little happy that he thought that was cool.

"Could I see you dance?" Yuri requested.

Rebecca was a bit taken aback by this request.

"Are you really sure about that? It... isn't the kind of dancing someone my age should be doing..." She trailed off.

"It's okay Rebecca, It's just between you and me, no one else will know. Besides, I'm sure you're good at it." He complimented.

She felt a little braver at his compliment, so Rebecca decided that it wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay then. Shut the blinds." She told him.

Yuri smiled and complied, shutting the blinds to the all the windows as Rebecca walked over to a boom box on the nightstand next to the bed, placing her CD inside it and hitting the "play" button.

Yuri sat on the edge of the bed as Rebecca stood before him as music filled the room, a techno beat reverberating off the walls. (Basically the song from Tea's dance off with Johnny Stepps)

Rebecca began to take her steps in rhythm, following along the beat and recalling everything Tea taught her. She twirled her young body around and moved her legs with the grace of a swan, her long blond hair flowing with every move.

Yuri watched in amazement at Rebecca's display, while also getting steadily attracted to her bikini clad body, how her bottoms hugged her waist and rear and how her top drew attention to her developing A-Cups.

The tanned, raven haired boy gulped when he felt his speedo getting a little too tight in the front. Rebecca noticed during her dance and blushed furiously.

'Oh my gosh! I'm actually turning him on! What do I do? What do I do!?' She thought. 

As she continued to dance, the thought of what she saw in his lap took over her mind, her blush growing and an itch forming in her lower body. She almost never felt like this, and inside she was panicking. It got worse when she started to feel a little wet.

Suddenly she stopped and ran to turn the music off.

"I just remembered, I need a shower!" She said, rushing to the bathroom without waiting for Yuri to reply.

"Uh, o-oh okay!" She heard as she shut the door.

She tried to catch her breath and calm her beating heart, but the tingling and moisture between her legs wouldn't stop. There was only one thing she could do, she didn't like it, but she had to.

Without even bothering to remove her bikini, Rebecca turned on the shower, making sure it was hot enough to cover her whole body in equal warmth. She leaned back against the wall and let the hot water splash all over herself, before reluctantly reaching down into her bottoms and began to explore herself, the loud water drowning out her moans and squeaks of pleasure. 

The problem is, she was paranoid about Yuri coming to knock on the door and the fact that he was just right there in the next room. She found it so hard to concentrate on her current predicament, she stayed in there for almost a whole hour in scorching hot water.

Still trying to pleasure herself in vain, the heat was beginning to get to her and dizziness over came her before she fell back crying Yuri's name and passing out for a bit.

Hearing Rebecca calling for him, Yuri ran and opened the door, only to see the outline of Rebecca slumped against the back wall of the shower through the frosted glass.

"Rebecca!" He cried, rushing forward and opening the sliding door, shutting off the water and picking up her body and gently tapping her cheek with his hand.

"C'mon! Wake up! You shouldn't have been in here for so long! Please Rebecca! Wake up!" He pleaded, trying to get her to wake up.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Yuri looking down at her, his long black hair all wet and shining and the lights making him look a savior.

"Yuri..." She said, before looking down.

Following her gaze, Yuri saw that her hand was still in the front of her pants. Now understanding what she was doing, Yuri felt it up to him to help her in every way he can. He took her hand out and sucked her essence from her fingers, liking the taste.

"I'm a little hot..." She said faintly.

Taking hold if his face, Rebecca leaned in and delivered a big kiss to his lips, the raven haired boy had his eyes widen in surprise as she got her strength back and pushed him onto his backside. Rebecca kissed and nibbled on his neck, licking as she went down his chest, giving him a few more kisses before licking down to his stomach, then down to the waistband of his speedo.

Licking her lips, Rebecca pulled the front down and making Yuri's shaft flick up and boop her lightly on the nose. Marveling at the sight of the first member she had ever seen, Rebecca took hold of it and brought it into her mouth, sucking on it as she bobbed her head up and down. 

Yuri gasped and moaned as Rebecca sucked him off, at first wanting to make her stop, but the pleasure was overwhelming his senses. Deep down, he wanted her to keep going. And on top of that, he wanted her to feel the same.

"Rebecca, turn over here." He asked.

Rebecca nodded and without taking him out of her mouth, she turned over so she was on top of him, both of them now facing each others private areas.

Yuri hesitated, but he reached up and pulled her bikini bottoms to the side, revealing her blossoming flower to him. He leaned in and started to work his magic on her as well, Rebecca crying out while her mouth was full.

They tasted each other for a little while, Yuri exploring her with his tongue as Rebecca licked all over his stalk and jerked it with her hand as she sucked on the tip.

As he started to see if his finger would fit, Yuri stopped and realized that he wanted to Rebecca to experience this like a lover, not on the cold hard floor of the shower.

"Hey! Wait!" He said, tapping her shoulder.

Confused, Rebecca took her mouth off of him before he rolled her off and sat up, adjusting his speedo before picking her up bridal style.

"We should take this to the bedroom." He explained.

She blushed, but knew that they both wanted it.

He carried her out of the bathroom and gently laid Rebecca on the bed, climbing up in between her legs and moving her bottoms aside, revealing her blooming flower to him again. Yuri smiles and kisses her nub before diving in, making the blonde girl cry out in ecstasy and wonder.

Yuri explored her insides as he held onto her legs, his arousal making him dry hump the bed. Rebecca watched him work his magic between her legs, her breathing becoming more rabid with each flick of his tongue and her loins grew hotter and wetter.

Yuri though didn't want her to reach her first high with someone else from only his mouth, he wanted her to experience the whole thing.

He stood up on his knees and much to her embarrassment, he untied and threw away her bikini bottoms, now fully exposing her girlhood in all it's glory. Knowing what he's planning, Rebecca lifted her back a bit and untied her top, tossing it away too and letting him have a view of her adorable A-Cups.

Now reaching the point of no return, Yuri hurriedly yanked his speedo off, making his hard shaft spring up and smack lightly against his toned belly. With the speedo tossed away with the rest of their garments, Yuri hovered over her, ready to give her ecstasy, but Rebecca stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

Rebecca looked away with a blush on her face, but she spoke quietly.

"C-Can I be on top?" She asked.

"Sure, what ever makes you comfortable."

Yuri rolled onto his back, stroking himself as Rebecca climbed over him, making sure she was in the right spot to put him inside. She lowered herself while Yuri held his hard shaft up, making it go into her gooey peach and past her innocence.

"Guh! Ugh-agh! It-It hurts!" She stammered, biting her lip while trying to will the pain away.

Yuri leaned up and planted kisses and nibbles along her cheek and neck, one hand kneading her rear as he twiddled a nipple with the other, trying to held her get past the pain.

As it slowly went away, Rebecca tried to get comfortable and gently bounced in her seat, shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her young body as every inch of Yuri's member reached deep inside her.

Yuri held gently onto her hip and rear as he also began bucking his hips with her, both of them moving and moaning in rhythm. Rebecca had never before experienced pleasure of this magnitude, she in fact had never even reached nirvana before, but now that she experiencing this with Yuri, she wanted it, and she wanted it BAD.

Being inexperienced of course, her hips began to feel a little sore so even though she wanted to keep going, her bouncing had ceased, making her give an annoyed whimper.

"Let me take over, okay?" Yuri suggested.

Rebecca nodded and Yuri held her tight as he rolled them both over, now with Rebecca on the bottom and him on top. Pushing himself up so he was over her body and his long black hair fell past his shoulders, Yuri got himself moving at an even pace, Rebecca looking deeply into blue eyes as he smiled down at her.

He gradually went faster and faster, driving himself deeper into her caverns as Rebecca felt each clap of their hips, a feeling like a knot tightening inside her lower body grew stronger and stronger. 

Loud slapping filling the room, her moans turning into squeaks, the knot getting tighter and tighter, her toes curling, it was too much! Like a switch being turned on, the knot was pulled loose and euphoria flooded her body.

"AHHHHHH YEESSSSSSS!!! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED!!!" She cried to the heavens as her body stiffened like a board, legs raised and spread out while a blush covered her whole face and moisture flooding her lap.

"OH MY-! NO NO NONONO!" Yuri chanted as he hurriedly pulled himself free and with a few strokes of his hand, squirts of alabaster covered Rebecca's navel.

Both calming down from their euphoria, Yuri collapsed next to the blond girl, front side down as his head faced her to his right, his hair spread out all over his back and shoulders. Rebecca looked over at him too and she smiled brightly at him.

"Yuri, that was amazing!" She panted.

"Glad you liked it. How's it feel being like an adult now?" He asked.

"Kinda weird, I'm tingling all over." She said as she layed on her side facing him with a hand between her legs.

"It's a strange feeling, but you get used to it." Yuri replied, reaching over and petting her shoulder. 

"I would like that." She said tiredly.

With that, Yuri gives her a light peck on the lips before pulling the covers over them both, snuggling together as the storm outside lulls them both to sleep.

The same can be said for Mokuba and Hanako, lulled to sleep by downpour outside, embraced in each other's love.

Whether it be in the Hotel room or in that little cottage, one thing's for sure, this truely is one passionate vacation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there you have it everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this one, especially you, my friend who requested this story! I'll see you all next time!

Chozin out!


End file.
